Alguien a quien amar
by Michelle Bones
Summary: Temperance debe decidir entre una relacion nueva y su compañero de dos años. Despues de algun tiempo, el regresa y desea retomar la relacion. Podra hacerlo?


_**Otra vez estoy**_

 _ **Sentado en lista de espera...**_

 _ **Solo en un barco, que abandono la marea...**_

No podia dormir. Se daba vueltas en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño pero era inutil. Cerraba los ojos y volvia a sentir sus labios en su piel y sus besos por todo el cuerpo. Estaba intentando dominar la excitacion que sentia pero le estaba ganando... Quien rayos era el hombre en su sueño? No lo habia visto jamas pero si lo viera despues de ese sueño lo reconoceria inmediatamente

Necesitaba liberar endorfinas y penso que un trago en el bar le sacaria las tonterias del cuerpo.

Desperto todavia de madrugada en una cama que no era la suya, en un departamento desconocido y con un hombre inedito que la abrazaba por detras y hundia el rostro en su cabellera castaño rojiza.

Y si el ya estaba en casa?

Se bajo de la cama con cuidado y busco su ropa a tientas. Se vistio y volteo a mirar al hombre de cabello oscuro que dormia tranquilamente en esa cama. No pudo resistir el impulso de darle un ultimo beso y el la cogio por los brazos dandose la vuelta y quedando encima de ella, acomodandose en su cuerpo para dormir. Ella intento zafarse pero los besos y la pasion siguieron su curso y despues de unas horas volvia a dormirse en los brazos de aquel hombre del cual no sabia ni su nombre.

Pero si que sabia como llevarla al infinito y mas alla.

Volvio a despertar con unos besos dulces y juguetones en su rostro que correspondio entre risas y mas besos. Eso no era normal en ella. No podia simplemente amanecer con otro hombre en la cama y fingir que nada mas le importaba en el mundo.

O si?

...

 _ **Y si quiero recordar su nombre, no puedo...**_

 _ **He perdido parte de la vida, en juegos de azar...**_

 _ **No soporto el peso que llevo...**_

El espero.

Y espero. Y siguio esperando. Temperance no era una mujer tradicional pero nunca lo habia hecho esperar tanto para llegar a casa. Una hora, dos horas... Madre de Dios! Cinco horas! Estaba a punto de llamar a la policia cuando sintio la llave ingresando a la puerta.

El estaba molesto. No porque ella tuviera una aventurilla por ahi. Tenian una relacion libre y eran adultos que manejaban este tipo de situaciones con altura. Estaba enfadado por la falta de consideracion. Por la incomunicacion. Porque eran las tres de la tarde y ella recien llegaba a casa.

Entro y le vio el rostro.

No hizo falta nada mas.

Ella estaba sonriendo y se le veia feliz. Como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez. El sabia que le gustaba una buena noche desenfrenada pero eso no era lo que veia en sus facciones. Trago en seco. No era que la amara pero se habia acostumbrado a una vida con ella. A contar con una casa y la seguridad de una pareja esperando por el. Se sentia bien tener a alguien en su vida sin ataduras ni restricciones. Sin celos ni engaños. Las cartas estaban en la mesa y no habian sorpresas.

Hasta ahora.

Temperance comenzo a hablar y el confirmo sus temores. Solo le pidio que se fuera lo mas rapido posible y lo abrazo para agradecerle por esos dos años de soledad acompañada o compañia solitaria.

Estaba solo otra vez.

 _ **La vida ya no me da...**_

...

El volvia a DC despues de años. Estaba emocionado por verla. Si bien era cierto que no habia acordado una cita con ella, pensaba encontrarla en el Jeffersonian. En la tapa de sus libros decia que todavia trabajaba ahi como antropologa forense, asi que paso por una floreria comprando un ramo de narcisos frescos y se dirigio hacia el instituto sonriendo al saber que le daria una tremenda sorpresa.

El sorprendido fue el.

El tamaño de su vientre evidenciaba cinco o seis meses de embarazo. La sonrisa feliz decia que estaba contenta con su nueva vida y la corpulencia del hombre que entro a su oficina como un rayo al verlo ingresar con el ramo de narcisos, auguraba una futura golpiza o por lo menos un buen derechazo en la nariz.

Pero la niñita fue todo un show.

\- Mami, porque este señor te trae flores?

Una nena de seis años estaba de pie delante de el con los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente molesta de que un desconocido tenga ese tipo de atenciones con su madre. Cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules con bordes verduzcos, piel de nacar y ese gesto de molestia mientras torcia la boca de lado y miraba de arriba abajo al hombre parado frente a ella.

Oh si. Toda una mini Tempe. Por supuesto que era su hija!

\- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, Christine - le dice ella mientras va hacia su fierecilla y la coge de la mano para llevarla hasta aquel hombre que me imagino es el padre de ambas criaturas. La nena desea asesinarme con la mirada, no muy lejana a la que tiene el hombre en los ojos y el bebe nonato aprovecha ese momento para patear. Supongo que queria patearme a mi pero termino produciendo un alboroto en la pequeña familia que tenia frente a mis ojos.

 _ **Alguien...**_

 _ **Alguien?**_

 _ **Alguien a quien amar!**_

 _ **Necesito encontrar la luz que me llevara,**_

 _ **Al mundo en que prefiero que digan que soy...**_

 _ **Forastero...**_

\- Ha pateado! - ella coloca la mano del hombre en su vientre, el la mira embelesado y sonrie y la nena cambia su expresion molesta a una de asombro y alegria cogiendo el vientre de su mama con ambas manos y apoyando su oido.

\- Si papi! Se esta moviendo!

\- Lo se Christine, tambien desea saber quien es este... hey, donde esta el idiota que traia las flores?

\- Creo que salio inmediatamente despues que Henry pateo - dice Temperance cogiendo los narcisos del escritorio y buscando un recipiente para colocarlos en agua.

Booth lleva a su hija con Angela porque desea saber quien es el misterioso visitante que se fue exactamente unos minutos antes de que le sacudiera el esqueleto a golpes por el atrevimiento de intentar conquistar a su esposa embarazada.

Ingresa a la oficina y ve a Temperance mirando los narcisos con nostalgia. Pasa saliva al ver que la visita le trajo recuerdos y espera que desee compartirlos con el.

\- Ese era Peter...

\- Peter Charles Rachitoff? - dijo Booth con asombro - el que casi te roba el televisor despues que lo despachaste para irte a vivir conmigo?

\- El mismo... no habia oido hablar de el ni mantenido contacto desde ese mismo dia y me sorprende que viniera a verme despues de tanto tiempo.

\- Es obvio que no sabia que estas casada y eres madre...

\- No creo que supiera nada a ciencia cierta. Quien se aparece despues de ocho años en la vida de otra persona con un ramo de flores? Esperando que?

\- Esperando recuperar algo... o a alguien.

\- Estas hablando de manera vaga e imprecisa...

\- Estamos, Temperance. Estamos...

\- Porque me dices Temperance? Estas... celoso?

 _ **Veo en mis ojos, parado hoy frente al espejo...**_

 _ **Desechos de un hombre, cansado sin ponerse viejo...**_

Booth se remueve en el sofa de la oficina mientras su esposa lo mira fijamente con sus ojos turquesa y se le acerca sentandose a su lado. El intenta pasar despreocupado ante su observacion certera pero ella sabe que necesita una explicacion.

\- El dia que nos conocimos, bueno al dia siguiente que llegue a mi casa, el estaba ahi. Estaba molesto y preocupado porque no sabia nada de mi, practicamente por todo un dia.

\- Y cuando le contaste que lo dejabas para irte a vivir con un completo desconocido, de seguro enloquecio.

\- No, fue muy calmado para sacar sus cosas, empacar e irse, hasta el incidente de la television, claro. Teniamos una relacion muy practica. Viviamos juntos y teniamos una vida aparte, el salia con otras personas y yo tambien. Algo abierto y sin ataduras

\- Y me conociste...

\- Si no te hubiera conocido no se, que hubiera sido de mi...

\- Esa es una cancion, Bones...

\- Sin tu mirada enamorada no se, si yo podria vivir...

\- Te repito que ya se que es una can...

Los labios de ella lo callan y se concentran en demostrarle sin palabras todo lo que el significaba para ella.

\- Creo que se fue tan tranquila y rapidamente porque se dio cuenta que por fin habia encontrado lo que en realidad queria...

 _ **Y la luna dejo de encenderse en las noches...**_

 _ **Su reflejo ya no ha dibujado... Siluetas al mar...**_

...

Llegue a los escalones de entrada del Jeffersonian y me subi el cuello del abrigo por una brisa demasiado fresca. Era 14 de febrero y supongo que fui muy ingenuo al pensar que ella no tendria a nadie en su vida. Siempre imagine a Temperance Brennan en su etapa adulta como una mujer independiente y academica. Jamas se me ocurrio pensar en ella como madre, esposa o compañera de vida... creo que debi hacerlo antes.

Sonrei en mi tacita derrota. Ella era feliz. No habia mas vuelta que darle. Aspire el aire frio de Washington y rei en voz baja. Un buen hombre, dos hijos, una familia... era mas de lo que hubiera podido desear para ella.

\- Feliz dia de San Valentin, Tempe... me alegra que por fin conociste alguien a quien amar...

 _ **Alguien.**_

 _ **Alguien?**_

 _ **Alguien a quien amar!**_

 _ **Necesito encontrar la luz que me llevara...**_

 _ **Al sitio que prefiero, me digan que soy...**_

 _ **Forastero...**_


End file.
